Cerámica dinastía Song
La cerámica de la dinastía Song (960 - 1279) se caracteriza por su belleza "clásica" de forma simple y elegante, estaban a favor de una estética sobria y refinada. Los motivos decorativos, cuando están presentes, son muy discretos. thumb|宋朝哥窑——米色釉贯耳瓶 La misma dinastía Song puede dividirse en dos periodos: dinastía Song del norte y dinastía Song del sur. La dinastía Song del norte (960-1127) marca el momento en que la capital Song se encontraba en la ciudad septentrional de Kaifeng y la dinastía controlaba toda China. La dinastía Song del sur (1127-1279) hace referencia al momento en que los Song perdieron el control del norte de China a favor de la dinastía Jin de los Jurchen. Técnicas cerámicas Las innovaciones técnicas fueron numerosas durante la dinastía Song: los hornos grandes del norte están empezando a utilizar carbón en lugar de madera, se desarrolla hornos más sofisticados que pueden alcanzar una temperatura de 1.300 ° C, se comenzará a utilizar el huozhao ( "Test de cocción") en Jingdezhen, que utiliza una muestra para poder supervisar la cocción. Sus esmaltes son por un lado los celadones, y los esmaltes de hierro, frecuentemente negros, como los gotas de aceite, tenmokus, existe la denominada blanco y negro (Black and White Smithsonian). Esta variedad y perfección, indican un perfecto control de la atmósfera de cocción así como la selección y preparación de las materias primas. Tenmoku, gotas de aceite Image:Hares fur IMGP3594.jpg|Hare's fur form of tenmoku, on Song dynasty tea bowl from China. Archivo:Bol à thé Musée Guimet 2418.jpg|Bol à thé,Chine du Sud, Jiangxi, Jizhou. Dynastie des Song du Sud, 12ème-13ème siècle. Grès gris à couverte brune et grise dite "en écaille de tortue". Musée Guimet, Paris. Archivo:Bol à thé décor floral Musée Guimet 2418.jpg|Bol à thé,Chine du Sud, Jiangxi, Jizhou. Dynastie des Song du Sud, 12ème-13ème siècle. Grès gris à couverte brune et grise, décor floral à partir de papier découpé. Musée Guimet, Paris. Archivo:FFM-SongHasenfellSchale.JPG|Jian Stoneware Bowl in Hare fur style, Song Dynasty Museum für Angewandte Kunst, Frankfurt am Main (Germany) Céladons thumb|left|200px|Palace Museum, Beijing. Celadon vase with dish shaped mouth, Longquan Ware, Zhejiang Province. Southern Song Dynasty 1127-1279 A.D. Los céladones son probablemente las cerámicas Song mas conocidos en Occidente. El celadon (chinois : 青 ; pinyin : qīng : vert ou bleu-vert, couleur de l'herbe) designa un esmalte, generalmente cocido en reducción, de un color verde, a un azul translúcido, unido al grado de perfección en la pureza de sus porcelanas, dan obras muy notables, tanto estéticamente como aplicación de la técnica, difícilmente de seguir o imitar, incluso hoy en día. El centro de producción del norte es la ciudad de Yaozhou, cerca de Tongchuan. En el sur los celadones de Longquan, de un color más claro, azul verdoso. Los hornos de Longquant trabajaban a una temperatura un poco inferior que los del norte, 1180° a 1200°C, siendo la del norte 1230º a 1280ºCHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 337 . Archivo:Song celadon 5-tube jar and cover.JPG|Celadon five tube jar and cover with carved lotus petal design. Longquan ware, Song Dynasty, (960-1279). On display at the Shanghai Museum in Shanghai, PRC. Cerámica ding Les ding (chinois : 定瓷 ; pinyin : dìngcí)) sont des porcelaines blanches exécutées sous les Song, présentant souvent une fine bordure sombre, de belle allure, même si, à la différence des Guan, par exemple, ce n'étaient pas en principe des pièces officielles utilisées par la Cour impériale. Le plus grand centre de production des ding se trouvait à 30 kilomètres au nord de Quyangxian, dans la province du Hebei, et en particulier au village de Jiancicun, qui, déjà sous les Tang, produisait des céramiques blanches rivales des xing. Image:Verseuse phénix Musée Guimet 2418.jpg|thumb|Jarra, que data del final de las Cinco Dinastías e inicios de la dinastía Song, el color de la Celadon Yaozhou difiere notablemente del Celadon Longquan que veremos más adelante. Image:Bol Dynastie Song Musée Guimet 2418.jpg|Porcelaine ding, à couverte blanche, de la dynastie Song Archivo:Song Dynasty Porcelain Bottle.jpg|A Chinese Song Dynasty (960-1279 AD) ding-ware porcelain bottle with iron-tinted pigment under a transparent colorless glaze, made in the 11th century, found in Hebei province. From the Freer and Sackler Galleries of Washington D.C. Archivo:Bowl with Incised Lotus Decoration-344.jpg|Ding ware Northern Song dynasty 11th - early 12th century Porcelain with transparent ivory-toned glaze with a metal rim . Item number: F1905.280 Cerámica ru thumb|left|200px|Ru Ware Bowl Stand Detail of Glaze/Crazing, Victoria & Albert Museum no. FE.1-1970. Ru kilns in Henan province La cerámica ru (chinois : 汝 ; pinyin : rǔ) son producidas para la corte imperial de Kaifeng (Dinastía Song del Norte) a partir del 1107, en Baofeng, en la región de Ruzhou, provincia de Henan. Esta producción es de unos 20 años, en el 1127, cuando la dinastía song del norte abandonan Kaifeng. Ce sont des céladons de très grande qualité, sans aucun décor, d'une couleur très particulière, puisqu'ils sont d'un bleu vert très pâle ; la couverte est onctueuse, et présente parfois de fines craquelures. Les contemporains tenaient ces céladons dans la plus haute estime. Il n'en existe plus guère aujourd'hui que soixante-dix pièces en toutLI, He : La Céramique chinoise (2006), page 134 . Ce n'est que récemment, en 1987, que l'on a découvert que le lieu, perdu depuis le siècle, où étaient produits les Ru se trouvait dans le Henan, à Baofeng, où se trouvaient des fours impériauxHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 134. Cerámica jun jun (鈞窯), o « glaçure flambée », es otro esmalte que se usa en la corte Song en el norte. Se caracteriza por un cuerpo más grueso que la cerámica ru o Ding, el jun tiene unas cubiertas acristaladas, con lavanda o reflejos violáceos, con capa gruesa donde la interfaz cerámica está integrada con el esmalte, dándole una profundidad óptica a los esmaltes. La producción se centra junio Yuxian, o en las proximidades de Lintu, en Henan. Los primeros hornos jun son aún de la dinastía Tang. Para producir jun, fue realizado en la dinastía Song en virtud a una innovación técnica: en lugar de usar el óxido de hierro para esmaltes los rojos, como lo había hecho desde 2000 años, fue utilizado por primera vez el óxido de cobre. Debido a el bajo contenido de alumina, esmaltes tienen una fuerte tendencia a fluir, lo que explica su aspecto He Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 336 . . Podemos considerar los jun como una variedad de Celadon. El uso de ceniza de paja en el esmalte sus reflexiones, el color puede variar de azul a gris azul y morado, de color azul lavanda. El junio se produjeron durante el período de la dinastía de los Song del Norte (960-1126) y hasta las dinastías Jin (1115-1234) y Yuan (1271-1368). Fue descubierto en 1964 el sitio del taller oficial de baguadong a YuxianHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 135 . Un negro moteado de cerámica se ha producido en el valle Xiaobai durante la dinastía Tang y puede ser considerado como el precursor de la cerámica de junio. La alteración de la temperatura de los hornos de cambiar el color del esmalte técnica conocida como el yaobian Cerámica guan y ge Les guan (chinois : 官 ; pinyin : guān), comme les ge (chinois : 哥 ; pinyin : gē), sont des céramiques qui se caractérisent par un corps mince, contenant beaucoup de fer, une couverte blanche donnant une impression d'onctuosité, avec une couverte épaisse, pâle, d'un ton blanc ou beige. Les guan ou les ge présentent fréquemment un réseau de fines craquelures. Ce réseau de craquelures était obtenu par le potier en utilisant des coefficients de dilatation différents entre le corps et la couverte. Porcelana qingbai Se denomina porcelana de qingbai a las producidas en los hornos de las provincias de Jiangxi, Fujian y Anhui, siendo el más famoso el de Jingdezhen. El nombre hace referencia a (« Blanco azulado » ; chinois : 青白 ; pinyin : qīngbái ) ou yingqing (« sombra verde » ; chinois : 影青 ; pinyin : yǐngqīng ) Los hornos de Jingdezhen florecieron por varias razones Heaven and earth seen within: Song ceramics from the Robert Barron Collection. Escrito por Lisa E. Rotondo-McCord,Robert D. Mowry,New Orleans Museum of Art: # los numerosos depósitos de caolín y petuntse, siendo estos los materiales imprescindibles para poder producir una porcelana translúcida y de gran calidad. # Abundancia de la madera necesaria para los hornos. # Buena comunicación fluvial para la distribución de las piezas. # La tradición existente de buenos ceramistas. Archivo:B-Qingbai-Kanne.JPG|Teapot in Qingbai Style Jingdezhen, Song Dynasty. File:WLA brooklynmuseum Ewer with Phoenix Head Qingbai.jpg|Ewer with Phoenix Head, probably 10th century. Qingbai, stoneware, translucent glaze. Archivo:Song Dynasty Porcelain.jpg|Left item: A Northern Song qingbai-ware, Center item: A Northern or Southern Song qingbai-ware,Right qingbai porcelain with transparent blue-toned glaze Archivo:Museum für Ostasiatische Kunst Dahlem Berlin Mai 2006 044.jpg|Ewer with cover, qingbai-glazed porcelain Céramique cizhou Les céramiques cizhou (chinois : 慈州 ; pinyin : cízhōu) sont une variété de grès, de couleur fréquemment grise ou chamois, à décor peint, incisé ou gravé sur un engobe ; le décor, généralement brun foncé, pouvait être obtenu de diverses façons : l'une des techniques consistait à recouvrir le vase d'un engobe blanc, et à inciser le décor de façon à mettre à nu le corps de l'objet ; celui-ci était alors enrobé d'une couverte, laissant apparaître le contraste entre le corps brun de l'objet et l'engobe blanc. On pouvait aussi utiliser le même procédé, en recouvrant tout d'abord l'objet d'un engobe brun, puis d'un engobe blanc, puis en incisant l'engobe blanc. L'inverse était également possible, en incisant un engobe brun posé sur un engobe blancCécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, pages 126 à 128. Archivo:Song Dynasty Stoneware Vase.jpg|A Chinese Song Dynasty (960-1279 AD) cizhou-type stoneware vase with sgrafitto decoration and carved white slip under a transparent colorless glaze; made in the 11th century, most likely in Dengfeng County of Henan province. Archivo:Song Dynasty Stoneware Jar.jpg|A Song Dynasty Chinese stoneware jar with a wide mouth and ribbed frame, dated to the late 11th to early 12th century. It is also possible that it was made during the beginning years of the Jin Dynasty's control (since 1127) over northern China, where this Cizhou-type jar was made. The stoneware was produced with white-slip ribs and dark slip under a dark ceramic glaze. Archivo:Song Dynasty Porcelain, Lacquerware, Stoneware.jpg|Chinese luxury items dating from the Song Dynasty (960-1279 AD). Galería Archivo:Zaragoza - Aljafería - Plato.jpg|Plato de Celadón, taller chino (Yaozhou). dinastía Song del Norte, 960-1127. Porcelana verde celadón moldeada y esmaltada, Museo de Zaragoza. Hallado en la excavación realizada en el palacio de la Aljafería. Archivo:Porcelaine chinoise Guimet 241101.jpg| Archivo:Song Funerary jar with lid 1986.258 a-b-5913.jpg|Materials Painted Stoneware Under Yingqing Glaze (iron-brown). Creation date 1200s. Dynasty Southern Song dynasty Véase también *Cerámica Sung, Autor: Santiago Gonzalez Merino, De Katilu Aiarako Keramikazaleak la asociación cultural formada por los amigas-os de la cerámica de Aiara - Ayala. *Porcelana Song. Artehistoria Categoría:Dinastía Song Categoría:China Categoría:Cerámica China Categoría:Cerámica dinastía Song